Hermione Granger
LEGO Dimensions |Variations = Uniform Uniform with Time Turner Necklace Sorting Clothes Sleeping face Uniform (2007 Re-design) Blue clothing Uniform (2010 Redesign) Casual Clothing (2010 Redesign) Microfigure |Accessories = Wand Blue flame Cape |Years = 2001, 2004-2005, 2007, 2010 - 2011, 2017-2019 |Appearances = 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts 4706 Forbidden Corridor 4708 Hogwarts Express 4709 Hogwarts Castle 4723 Diagon Alley Shops 4754 Hagrid's Hut 4757 Hogwarts Castle 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople 4738 Hagrid's Hut 4842 Hogwarts Castle 5378 Hogwarts Castle 10217 Diagon Alley 71348 Harry Potter Hermione Granger Fun Pack }} Hermione Granger is a minifigure who was first released in 2001, and made her last appearance in 2011. She is a Gryffindor, and is one of Harry Potter's best friends, and is in the same year as him at Hogwarts. Background Hermione Jean Granger was one of the best friends of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. She was in the Gryffindor House, being a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster while she was there was Professor Dumbledore. She was the most intelligent in her year, being at the top of her classes, her favourites being Charms and Transfiguration. Hermione became Harry and Ron's friends after they saved her from a Troll in a girl's bathroom in their first year at Hogwarts. During her second year, Hermione was one of the petrification victims of the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets, along with Mrs. Norris, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nearly Headless Nick and Penelope Clearwater. Thanks to Hermione's research, Harry and Ron were able to enter the Chamber and stop the attacks. In her third year, Hermione received a Time-turner from Professor McGonagall, to enable her to cope with her many new classes. She also bought a cat, Crookshanks from Diagon Alley. Harry and Hermione were able to use her Time-turner to go back in time and rescue the Hippogriff Buckbeak, and Sirius Black, from the Dementors. In Hermione's fourth year, she attended the Quidditch World Cup with Harry and the Weasley's, and was also at Hogwarts for the newly reinstated Triwizard Tournament, a competition between the three largest Wizarding Schools in Europe, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beaubatons. Hermione developed a romantic relationship with the Durmstrang competitor, Viktor Krum. She also established the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare (S.P.E.W.). In her fifth year, Hermione, Ron and Harry started up Dumbledore's Army, in response to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge's new, anti-Dumbledore ruling. After Harry suffered a vision of his godfather Sirius being tortured at the Ministry of Magic by Lord Voldemort, the trio contacted Sirius's home, only to be deceived by Kreacher the House-Elf, who told them Sirius was not home. Umbridge catches them, but Hermione leads her and Harry into the Forbidden Forest, where, after a confrontation with Rubeus Hagrid's giant brother Grawp, and the centaur herd, Umbridge was carried away by the centaurs whom she had insulted. The trio, along with Neville, Luna and Ginny, fly to the Ministry on Thestrals. Upon arrival, they learn that Harry's vision was created by Voldemort to fool him into arriving at the Department of Mysteries, so as to remove an important Prophecy from the shelves. The six students battle the Death Eaters, led by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione is knocked unconscious by a dangerous curse. The Order of the Phoenix arrives, stopping the Death Eaters. Hermione is healed in the Hospital Wing later with Ron, Neville and Ginny. During her sixth year, Hermione continues her studies with Harry and Ron. She dismisses Harry's suspicions about Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, but is later proven wrong when Harry witnesses Snape kill Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy Tower at the end of the year. She battled Death Eaters with the rest of Dumbledore's Army and the Hogwarts Staff during their infiltration of the school thanks to Draco. Hermione agrees to accompany Harry on his endeavors to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Hermione is one of the thirteen Order of the Phoenix members who venture to retrieve Harry from his home at Number Four Privet Drive. She then joined Harry and Ron as they searched for Horcruxes. The year culminated in the Battle of Hogwarts, where she destroyed Voldemort's fourth Horcrux, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, with a basilisk fang in the Chamber of Secrets. After the battle, Hermione returned for her seventh year of education at Hogwarts. She then worked at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Creatures, revolutionizing the world for House-Elves and Goblins, and then in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She married Ron, and they had a daughter named Rose, and a son named Hugo. Appearances * 4706 Forbidden Corridor * 4708 Hogwarts Express * 4709 Hogwarts Castle * 4723 Diagon Alley Shops * 4754 Hagrid's Hut * 4757 Hogwarts Castle * 4762 Rescue from the Merpeople * 4768 The Durmstrang Ship * 4738 Hagrid's Hut * 4842 Hogwarts Castle * 5378 Hogwarts Castle * 10217 Diagon Alley * 71022 Harry Potter Series * 71348 Harry Potter Hermione Granger Fun Pack * 75953 Hogwarts and the Whomping Willow * 75954 Hogwarts Great Hall * 75955 The Hogwarts Express * 75956 Quidditch Match * 75947 Hagrid's Hut: Buckbeak’s Rescue * 75948 Hogwarts Clock Tower * 75964 LEGO Harry Potter Advent Calendar ;Other Physical Appearances * 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts * 41616 Hermione Granger * 71043 Hogwarts Castle ;Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * ''LEGO Dimensions'' In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Hermione has her first hair-piece, her second flesh variation face, a black cape, her first variation robes recoloured dark-grey, a blue book, and a brown wand. In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 In Years 5-7, Hermione appears in her 2010 redesign, with longer, less bushy hair and her 2010 face. Her spells and abilities include Wingardium Leviosa, Crookshanks, her bag with an Undetectable Extension Charm placed on it, Diffindo, Lumos Solem, Aguamenti, Expecto Patronum, and Reducto. Her known variations are Snow Outfit for Godric's Hollow, her Hogwarts Uniform, her striped sweater (Order of the Phoenix) her casual outfit (Deathly Hallows Part 1) and her red jacket seen also in years 1-4. She has a book like in Years 1-4. Notes * Hermione Granger also appeared in 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts, a LEGO Game, as a microfigure. * In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, her appearance is from the 2005 re-design instead of 2010. * Hermione Granger has a double printed face in the new 2010 re-released theme; one side has a smile, the other has a frown. * In the Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix lines, she had a different double sided head; one side was a half-smirk smile, and the other was sleeping. * In 10217 Diagon Alley, she has the same torso that Ginny Weasley has in 4840 The Burrow. * Hermoine's pink top from The Prizoner of Azkaban, and ballgown variant from The Goblet of Fire recycles Carina Smyth's head. Gallery of Variations Minifigure Variants |img5=Hermionetime2.jpg |txt5=Gryffindor |img6=Hermione Goblet of Fire.jpg |txt6=Year 4 |img7=Hermootp.jpg |txt7=Year 5 |img8=Grangernew.jpg |txt8=Gryffindor |img9=Hermione10217.jpg |txt9=Diagon Alley |img10=Hermione micro.png |txt10=Microfigure |img11=2017 Hermione Granger.jpeg |txt11=Denim Jacket |img12=71043_Microscale characters_Hermione.jpg |txt12=Microfigure |img13=2018 Hermione Robes.jpeg |txt13=Gryffindor |img14 = 75955 Hermione Granger.png |txt14= Hogwarts Express |img15 = 716-3DGR3oL. SY606 .jpg |txt15 = Year 5 |img16=hp181.png |txt16=Pink Hooded Top |img17=Yule Ball Hermione.jpg |txt17=Ballgown}} Video Game Variants ''Years 1-4'' ''Years 5-7'' |img14=Hermione Granger GHT.png |txt14=Grey Hooded Top |img15=Hermione Granger BT.png |txt15=Blue Top |img16=Hermione Granger DJ.png |txt16=Denim Jacket }} ''LEGO Dimensions'' Gallery Hermionebooks.jpg|A young Hermione Granger4738.jpg|An older Hermione Lego2 Hermione Crookshanks.jpg|Hermione with Crookshanks in the video game Hermionecg.png|Hermione in her CG photo Hermionemicro.png|Hermione micro-figure CG photo 206369 10150167022264313 156794164312 6203060 3879582 n.jpg 631934 20110607 790screen004.jpg|Hermione, Harry, and Ron in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 full image.jpeg|Hermione with a tan wand from the magnet set IMG 0277.PNG|Hermione's Spell Wheel in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Screen shot 2011-10-23 at 12.40.07 PM.png|Ron and Hermione in The Chamber Of Secrets HermioneCG.png Hermionetime2.jpg|Time Turner Hermione Screenshot 2017-02-02 at 5.06.40 PM.png|Hermione in LEGO Dimensions 716-3DGR3oL._SY606_.jpg See also * Crookshanks * * Ron Weasley * Luna Lovegood * Neville Longbottom * Ginny Weasley * Argus Filch External Links Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001 Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants